swsefandomcom-20200215-history
O'reenian
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions O'reenians are a Species of Near-Humans with a striking similarity to baseline Humans, with the prominent differences being their orange-hued skin and their pitch-black irises. The militaristic outlook of their society is similar to that of the Chiss, although unlike that Species, the O'reenians are not averse to striking without provocation if doing so might gain them a tactical advantage. The people of O'reen take the defense of their world very seriously. Despite this fact, there are many strange and powerful races throughout The Unknown Regions that have technology that is unfamiliar to the O'reenians, making it difficult for them to sense threats from the outside until it is too late. As a result, the O'reenians have created a network of Orbital Defense Mines that detect, move toward, and attack any Starship approaching O'reen without proper transponder identifiers. O'reenian Characteristics Personality: O'reenians are divided into several distinct castes based upon military service. O'reenians who serve in the military for six or more years are granted the rights and privileges of citizenship, while those who do not are relegated to menial occupations of the sort generally carried out by Droids on worlds more technologically advanced than O'reen. Physical Description: O'reenian posses a humanoid body, with two arms with five-fingered hands, two legs, and a head; likewise, their faces feature two eyes, two eyebrows, a nose, two ears, and a mouth. The major distinctions between O'reenians and Humans are the O'reenians' orange-tinted skin and black eyes. O'reenians tend to have dark-brown hair. Average Height/Weight: A typical O'reenian stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 80 kilograms. Age Groups: O'reenians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''O'reenians hail from the forgotten colony world of O'reen, a temperate planet filled with natural resources under the strict control by the Magnus. '''Languages: The O'reenian's native tongue is based on a very old dialect of Bocce, and it shares enough commonality with that language that characters fluent in Bocce can decipher most of what an O'reenian says. Example Names: Maximus, Magnus, Janus, Vesta, Felicitas. Adventurers: Given the insular nature of O'reen society, few of its members are likely to leave and wander the galaxy, although outcasts are forced into exile from time to time. Most O'reenian Heroic characters should have at least one or two levels in the Soldier class to reflect their military upbringing. O'reenian Species Traits O'reenians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''None. O'reenians are trained both in mind and in body, adapting to all circumstances. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, O'reenians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''O'reenians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Heightened Awareness: '''An O'reenian may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Persistent: '''An O'reenian can reroll any Endurance check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Language: '''All O'reenians can speak, read, and write O'reenian. Category:Species Category:O'reenians